


神爱众生

by ChloeCaulfield



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeCaulfield/pseuds/ChloeCaulfield
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 7





	神爱众生

无神论者和上帝的忠实教徒之间的争论总是存在着。在黑暗的中世纪时期，一方曾是碾压性的存在，甚至形成了最早的独裁。时间迈到近代，这番情形稍微好了一点，不过双方为分高下，依旧是打得头破血流。直到如今人们逐渐开化，思想越来越难以趋向一致，无神论者终于在这个时代占了上风。他们西装革履，竖着光亮的大背头，认真又严肃地在宣讲会上发声：“当我们深陷逆境，博爱的神在哪里呢？当我们止步不前，全能的神又在何方呢？”

“以我的此生名誉保证，神是不存在的！”

去你他娘的此生名誉。彼得.帕克不爽地心里暗骂，谁在乎那些，你怎么不用你下半身那玩意儿发誓呢？

彼得.帕克是一个败类，同时他又是一名天使，用他的话来说，做一名天使不妨碍我同时做一名快乐的天堂败类。这么多年来他早已忘记自己生前到底是怎样心怀天下的圣人，以至于死后顺理成章地上了天堂，还被破格升做天使。彼得迷迷糊糊地想起来那是几十年前的事情了，他死后只身一人茫然地站在这个纯白的世界里，生前所有的记忆被一洗而空。几名天使向他捧来丝绸的长袍与金色的枝冠，未经他的同意就把他扒了个精光。在被几个天使推搡着带到办事处领取翅膀之前，彼得是万万没想到，天使的翅膀居然是需要自己装上去的。不用的时候还得手动卸载放好，不然久了容易腰肌劳损。

彼时天堂还在为这个新晋的天使而高兴，空气里都是快活的气息。谁又能想到后来彼得会成为天堂里唯一一个不愿意降爱众生的天使呢？

起初史蒂夫给他派来任务，让他带一个独自死去的孤苦可怜人上天堂。他一路上对可怜的灵魂大发牢骚，万人向往的天堂被他说得一无是处，反倒是——我好想泡岩浆温泉，然后整夜整夜地喝醉。彼得帕克夸张地叹气，你知道吗，天堂的人都用冷水冲澡，只有周日能喝一小点儿葡萄酒，因为他们觉得生活不配被活得舒适。

“你生前活得那样贫穷却保持心地善良，谁知道死后上了天堂还要接着过一样的日子。”彼得拍了拍对方的肩膀，眼里适当地流露出被克林特辱骂一千遍也不会出现的怜悯。

可怜的灵魂最终落荒而逃，哭着求地狱收留他。

在得到了“下不为例”的口头警告后，彼得又接到了新的任务。人间有一名贫穷却每天坚持为耶稣雕像编织花环的男人，史蒂夫让彼得送给他一大捧白玫瑰给那名虔诚的男子。结果彼得却一把将花摔在了男人的脸上，嘴里振振有词：“别再献那愚蠢的花环了！上帝也没办法给你下钱雨！十四公里外就是一个旅游景点，每天带着你该死的花环滚到那里卖是不是能比献给上帝要好很多？”

彼得回去后试图隐瞒真实情况，只交代他做到的部分，可他的所作所为还是被上帝发现了。全知全能的上帝总能看穿一切。史蒂夫是这么说的，他爱他的每一个造物。彼得又一次捅了大娄子，但上帝又一次宽恕了他。

“他要是能看穿一切，就应该知道地狱明显更适合我。”彼得嘟囔说，“我在这里的每一天都觉得严重的糖分不足。”

“别看轻你自己，你可是一上天堂就破格升为天使的人，一百年来唯一的个例。”史蒂夫这么安慰着他，“你绝对是一个大好人。”

“生前是而已。”彼得最后耍了句贫嘴，很没干劲地去做新任务去了。

只能说史蒂夫不愧是史蒂夫，拥有着超乎寻常的包容和耐心。即便彼得每每把任务搞砸，他依旧为彼得保留容身之地。只不过其他的天使就没有史蒂夫那么好说话了，彼得听说他们从公元前起就没这么动怒了，也差点见识到了传说中光与火焰的利剑。

彼得偷偷拜托了守门人第一千零一次查询天堂的名单时，确定自己就在当年应该上天堂的名单上。这个事实让彼得开始迷惑，闲暇时分也忍不住开始思考自己生前到底做了什么绝世好事，以及自己死后为什么会变成这个样子。

史蒂夫第一千零二次给彼得派来任务。彼得兴致不是很高，反正无非是给几个灵魂带路，慰问人间几个虔诚的教徒，关爱关爱流浪的猫猫狗狗，他从来就不适合这种圣人的生活。他故意搞砸一些事情，也是想让这群圣人动怒，最好赶紧把他赶到地狱里去。

当史蒂夫展开卷轴，认真地诵读出“你今日将进入地狱”一句时，世界都仿佛安静了下来。随后彼得从死以来第一次感觉到了兴奋，以为自己终于要和地狱小伙伴手拉手泡温泉。结果史蒂夫的下一句就是：“关爱一位消极怠工的恶魔，务必让他即使身在地狱也能感受到天堂一般的温暖。”

“提问。”彼得听完诚恳地举起了手，“我们天堂的客户范围什么时候已经拓宽到了地狱？”

“天堂和地狱自古以来就是一体的。”史蒂夫倒是很耐心，“恶魔的心理健康也是我们重点关心的对象。”

“消极怠工有什么不对吗，对方可是恶魔啊。”彼得再次举手，“恶魔还要勤勤勉勉努力工作的话，那和活在地狱有什么区别？”

“事实上，那也是你马上就要去的地方。”史蒂夫认真地说，“你用了一个小双关，这非常好笑。”他说完抿嘴笑了两声，一下让彼得没了说话的兴致。

“恶魔平时都做些什么？”在跟随史蒂夫前往地狱的路上，彼得终于忍不住长久的沉默，再次打开了话匣。

“诱惑意志不坚定的人作恶，带恶贯满盈的灵魂下地狱。”史蒂夫想了想说，“其余时间……破坏花草树木什么的吧，跟你的任务差不多。”

“就这么点任务居然还消极怠工？”彼得表示震惊，“他是恶魔吗？”

“你又用了一个双关。”史蒂夫露出了会意的笑容，成功地让彼得再次无趣地闭上了嘴。

在此之前，彼得.帕克觉得自己应该是这世界上最倒霉的灵魂了，毕竟把一个热爱生活的灵魂放在死气沉沉的天堂，让他每天被一千万个善良的灵魂翻白眼，难道不比在地狱里饱受业火煎熬更加痛苦吗——当然，这一切的前提都是——在此之前。

“到了。”史蒂夫在一幢两层房屋前停了下来。一路走来彼得早已看了不少金碧辉煌的宫殿与摩天大厦，相比之下这一位的居所简直和美国大街上常见的样板建筑别无二致，线条横平竖直毫无亮点，仿佛是在设计院被命运毒打了十多年做出来的玩意儿。“这位恶魔不仅消极怠工，连最基本的审美都这么糟糕。”彼得啧了一声，“他当年是为什么下地狱？设计了世界上最丑的住宅？”

“我无权向你们开放你们生前的资料，但是我可以给你稍微透露一点我知道的消息。”史蒂夫说着就伸手敲了敲门，“他生前杀了许多人，多到天堂数据库一度算到崩溃。”

“这听起来一点都不天堂。”彼得说，“至少不是程序员的天堂。”

随着敲门声的响起，屋子里头发出了一声清晰的闷响，好像是某人撞到了桌角。史蒂夫的表情突然变得严肃起来，转身对着彼得比了个小心手势。

“难道这房子地下有一个杀人密室？”彼得小声地问道。他脑子里想象的屋主形象从经历中年危机的啤酒肚男人变成了目光犀利形容猥琐的杀人犯。

“这倒没有，不过有一个地下车库。”史蒂夫笑了笑，在彼得还没反应过来时，一把伸手抓住了开了一小条缝、即将关闭的房门，眼疾手快地把胳膊塞了进去，成功断绝了屋主想要关门的念头。

“我们不是那些恶魔。”史蒂夫大声解释道，“我们是天堂派过来的。”

“对，我们是大大的好人。”彼得在旁边不嫌事大地附和道。

“……”屋主沉默了一会儿，才慢慢地开口，“我怎么知道你们不是恶魔变成的。”

“没有恶魔会变成这幅样子。”史蒂夫微微别开身子，露出了身后站着的彼得。彼得眨了眨眼，一时间没搞清楚状况，就看见门缝里有一双眼睛，正在一眨不眨地盯着他看。这副场景本来可以用诡异来形容，但是不知为什么，彼得看见那双有些湿润的眼睛，一瞬间居然觉得有点儿可爱。

“……你是对的。”屋主犹豫半分后，像是松了一口气般，把门打开了。彼得这才正式看见那双眼睛的庐山真面目——既不是秃头程序员，也不是变态杀人狂。这双眼睛的主人很年轻，甚至还很干净，不知道作了什么恶才致使他英年早逝。

“什么叫没有恶魔会变成这幅样子！”彼得反应过来，很不满地大声嚷嚷起来，“我是正统帅哥的长相好吗！”

“你在地狱很有名，并且这儿的人都讨厌天使。”屋主像是被他逗笑了，轻声笑了出来，“你生前是个大好人，整个地狱有十分之一的人生前都被你抓到过，扮成你的样子走在街上会死得很惨。”

“你在地狱的遭人讨厌指数现在已经飙升至第二名。”史蒂夫诚实地说，“地狱频道里有无数模仿你的段子。”

“干！”彼得叹气。

屋主笑得更大声了。

彼得看着他笑起来的样子，莫名觉得亲切，从胃的深处传来了某种奇异的波动，但不是痛。这种奇特的感觉逐渐蔓向心脏，最后经由血液抵在他的喉咙口。这种感觉太过于奇妙。他张开嘴，却发现自己一个字也说不出来。

史蒂夫在第一次见到彼得的时候就跟他说了，每个灵魂，无论是上天堂下地狱，都要在那之前，摆脱属于自己的最后一件属于人间的枷锁——记忆。但是，史蒂夫说到这里顿了顿，大脑里的记忆或许可以消除，但是有些深入骨髓的身体记忆却会侥幸存在着。拜这一点点可能存在的身体记忆所赐，有些灵魂明明脑子里一片空白，却能敏感地分辨出自己生前的亲友爱人。

彼得在天堂里从未遇到过感觉亲切而熟悉的人。为此他着实偷偷沮丧过一段日子，因为看起来他生前好像是个格外孤僻而失败的人。

直到他来到了地狱，才发觉史蒂夫现在并非在糊弄他。身体记忆是真的，只不过对象稍微有点点奇怪。彼得看向史蒂夫，要想从这个生前是忠诚大兵的脸上看到一丝任务外的情绪波动简直是难上加难，但这个信号足以让彼得心中瞬间警惕起来。

“这是天堂方派来帮助你的天使，彼得.帕克。”史蒂夫说完面向彼得，“这是接下来的时间里你需要帮助的恶魔，韦德.威尔逊。”

被称作韦德的青年点了点头，对他伸出右手，示意与他来一个友善的握手。

彼得如梦如幻地握上了那只手，觉得脑子一瞬间混沌极了。他梦呓一般地开口，未经大脑，下意识地说着：“你看起来……不太像这个名字。”

“嗯……我认为每个名字没有对应的长相。”韦德很快回复他，“不然全世界的男人都会取名叫莱昂纳多.迪卡普里奥。”

“我比较喜欢瑞安.雷诺兹那款的。”彼得反驳道。

“我对他不感冒。”韦德平静地说。

“说真的，我是不是生前见过你……”彼得低着头眯起眼睛，试图看清对方眼中的某种东西，“我对你的名字很熟悉，我们是朋友？亲人？你什么时候死的，我应该没你这么小的弟弟。”

韦德紧张地握紧那只放在彼得手心的手，局促不安地转头看向史蒂夫。

“抱歉终止你们友好的握手会。”史蒂夫适当地咳了几声，挤进了两个人的中间。彼得才反应过来方才自己和对方保持着握手这个姿势丝毫未动。

“接下来一切就交给你了，任务完成之后我会来接你回去的。”史蒂夫转向彼得，“在这之前你的所有日常行善份额照常。”

“我以为这是我的带薪休假？”彼得惨叫。

“这是你多次搞砸任务的惩罚。”史蒂夫提醒道。

“你们想让消极怠工的我影响一个消极怠工的恶魔，从而让我们两个都变得勤奋向上？”彼得反驳，“你们当这是什么？负负得正吗？”

韦德因此笑了出来。这孩子笑点与寻常人不同，彼得在心里默默给韦德记上一笔，估计是聚会时讲笑话会冷场的类型。

“这可是神的旨意。”史蒂夫摊了摊手表示无奈。他看了看在一旁低着头一言不发的韦德，表情微妙地说，“虽然天堂现在日趋开放，但是天使和恶魔之间结婚的准备手续真的很麻烦，而且你俩还要交换身份适应个几十年什么的……没有比这还痛苦的事情了，相信我，我在这方面有很多经验……”说到这里，史蒂夫才仿佛自觉失言一般刹住了车，脸上又恢复成往常忠诚大兵一般平静的样子。

“哈！是爱人！”彼得察觉到了不对劲，“我和这位恶魔生前是爱人！”

“并不是！”史蒂夫一脸严肃地说，“我不是让你来相亲的！”

“你说到了结婚！”彼得揪住不放。

“你俩生前一点关系都没有。”史蒂夫板着脸，“这是一次毫无私权介入的任务。”他说完转身就走，不给彼得任何反驳的机会。

“等等。”彼得大惊小怪地说，“你还没告诉我任务完成的标准是什么。”

史蒂夫停了下来，转头看向他。气氛有点怪，刚才彼得和史蒂夫就“爱人”一事争执时，韦德用双手捂住了自己的脸，到现在还没松开。

“直到你爱上众生为止。”史蒂夫露出了一个格外神秘的笑容，无视彼得的怪叫，干脆利落地转身离去，还顺便为他俩带上了门。“啪”的一声脆响，客厅里重又归为沉寂。木然站着的彼得看了一旁的韦德一眼，发现韦德方才一直在手指缝里偷偷瞧他，这一下对上了视线，双方又迅速地移开。

“‘直到我爱上众生为止’……这是什么意思。”彼得抓狂地揪着自己的头发。

“现在几点？”韦德温和地说。

“人间时间下午四点。”彼得眨了眨眼，“怎么了吗？”

“意味着距离你完成任务就只有六千八百七十二年了。”韦德微笑着说。

——

“我知道你要来，给你准备了客房。平常我都待在家里，你可以随意进出，但是注意不要走正门。”韦德轻车熟路地带着还沉浸在“必须要爱上众生”打击中的彼得。

“我觉得我被放弃了。”彼得沮丧地说。

“你是天使。”韦德安慰他，“我没有见过不爱众生的天使。”

“好了，现在你见到了。”

“或许你可以从点切入，再由点带面。”韦德略一沉吟，“就比如……先试着爱一个人。”

“很好的建议。”彼得悲伤地说，“只需要六千八百七十二年我就能爱上了。”

整个屋子的布置与屋主的年龄十分不搭，基本都是色调灰暗的装修和老气横秋的家具，煞白的墙壁上冷冷清清毫无装饰，墙角处已经有些墙皮开始剥落。彼得跟在韦德身后，走过客厅的时候多看了一眼，在杂乱堆满报纸的木桌上看到了一个小小的知更鸟蛋的装饰摆件，是这个有些冷清的空间里唯一一抹亮色。

“你不讨厌芝士吧？”上楼的时候，韦德随口问道。

“从不。”彼得回答道。他刚进来的时候就看到了，厨房的水槽里放着残留着番茄酱的盘子，水龙头在不停地滴着水，调味料的格栅里放着满满一大盒帕玛森芝士粉，足以表明屋主满溢的芝士爱。

而韦德的表情像是松了一口气。

客房的布置也很简单，除了有点陈旧以外基本看不出什么大问题，不过彼得注意到床头柜抽屉的把手被蛀掉了。为了韦德的面子问题，他决定闭口不谈这幢房子的真实年龄。

最后韦德领着他到了后院里，那里有一道不引人注目的暗门。

“这底下有个地下通道，通向外面。”韦德介绍说，“我平时都从这里走，给外界造成一种这里没人的错觉。”

“为什么？”彼得问。

“没人跟你说过整个地狱最惹人讨厌的榜首吗？”韦德无所谓地耸了耸肩，“我还以为你在做任务之前已经深入地了解过你的任务对象了。”

“我当时的心思被能下地狱的快乐填满。”彼得十分诚实，“你呢？你做了什么？让整个地狱讨厌你讨厌得要死？”

“我生前杀了许多人。”韦德回答，“这儿许多人都是我杀的。”

“好吧，杀人狂魔。”彼得插嘴道，“听起来你倒不像是个坏人，至少你杀的人都该下地狱。”

“或许天堂里的会更多。”韦德皱着眉，“暴君总是说他杀的都是逆贼，但这并不是独裁的借口。”

“你的思想有点儿像卢梭。”

“但我是不会给自己写一本忏悔录的。”

“为什么要写？写了你就是第二个卢梭了。”彼得说，“我在天堂看见他，他过得并不好，一副痛苦的模样。”他说到这里顿了顿，仗着身高和年龄的优势，右手握拳，轻轻打在韦德的胸口上。

“你已经死了。”彼得认真地看着这个孩子的双眼，“生前那个杀人的意识已经死了，现在的你只是一个单纯的灵魂。”

“别想太多，好吗？”彼得最后拍了拍他的脸，手感出乎意料的不错。

韦德没说话，或者说他在斟酌着想说什么，好几次出声未遂，又把嘴边的话憋了回去。

“谢谢。”就在彼得以为沉默会一直持续下去的时候，韦德轻声道，他或许察觉到了彼得投过来的目光，尴尬地笑了笑，开口道：“我又把气氛弄僵了？”

“不。”彼得很干脆地回复道，“我觉得你人还蛮好的。”

“即使我是个恶魔？”韦德先是一愣，然后笑着问道。

“唔，我说不准，这里告诉我你不是坏人。”彼得指着自己的脑子，“所以这就是你消极怠工的原因？回去后我得找史蒂夫好好谈谈，他给了我一个大麻烦。”

“抱歉……”

“嘿！”彼得束起一根手指制止住了韦德接下来的发言，“我不想再重复一遍之前的话了！你看我，我生前做了如此之多的好事，现在不照样变成了这个模样！无论你生前如何，你现在就是一个纯净的灵魂，你比我更适合跟着史蒂夫回天堂！”

他说完极为理直气壮地看向韦德，韦德因此眨了眨眼。

“你一直要留在这？”韦德问道。

“求之不得。”彼得哼了一声，“我一到这里就不想离开了。”

韦德弯了眼睛，眼里有些灵动的笑意。随即他像是为了掩饰一般，偏过头就开始讲桌上那枚知更鸟蛋摆件的来历。或许是因为死的时候年纪太轻的缘故，他还不懂得大人那些惺惺作态的含义，如果你让他心情好起来，他的眼角自然而然就弯了起来，褐色的瞳孔里满是欣喜，怎么藏也藏不住。彼得看着这样一双年轻的眼睛，心中某块被称作“满足感”的区域极度膨胀了起来。

“……平常的人见到恶魔，要么对我泼奇怪的液体，要么就是用十字架和大蒜狂捅我的脸。但是她没有，她看到我哭了……我不知道该做什么，她哭得那么伤心，好像我杀了她心爱的侄子似的……她真的是一个很好的女人，这是我自从成为恶魔以来遇到的第一个好人，无论是在地狱还是人间，临别的时候她给了我这个知更鸟蛋的小摆件，说希望那能让我快乐一点儿。”

“你就没考虑过交个朋友吗？”彼得插嘴道，“和其他的恶魔泡泡温泉烤烤肉？”

“然后和他们讨论今天又诱骗到了几个灵魂？”韦德的表情有些无奈，“我不想死了之后还是在做错事，虽然在地狱说这话会显得很蠢……嗯，还有，我有一点社交恐惧症。”

“社交恐惧？”彼得好奇地问道。

“相信我，这里被称作地狱不是没有原因的。”韦德摊了摊手，“我来这里的第一天就莫名其妙被一群人追杀，没有人愿意收留我。这里的每个人似乎都对我恨之入骨，连孱弱昏迷的老太太都能一秒变成女恶魔。我曾经在小巷里救过一个昏迷的女人，她醒来后用包狠狠地痛殴了我一顿。”

“告诉我你还手了。”

“我根本没反应过来。所有人都想杀我，于是我窝在垃圾场过了一夜。”

“你在这儿生活多久了。”听到这，彼得心里微微一动，问道。

“一百多年？我猜？”韦德笑了笑，“我死得很早，他们告诉我，我死的时候只有十六岁。”

彼得看着韦德笑起来眼角细细的纹路，不知道为什么，第一次见到他的那种奇妙的感觉又出现了。他觉得自己的身体像一门共振的皮鼓，每一个器官都在微微颤抖着，由细细的鼓动逐渐变得聒噪，却在即将爆发的那一瞬间被死死地扼住了，最后全部声响都梗在喉咙里，张嘴却一个字也发不出来。

韦德注意到了彼得的视线，他露出一个笑来，介于尴尬和不好意思之间。他长着一张十六岁少年的脸，眼瞳干净，一个人在地狱里活了这么多年，居然还能有这样干净的眼神。

“你真的是恶魔吗？”彼得调侃道，“比起你来说，我更像恶魔才对吧？”

“我倒是觉得帕克先生是好人。”韦德笑了笑，“你耐心听我跟你说了这么多废话，居然还没用手边所能及的东西殴打我的头部。”

“毕竟你是我的任务目标嘛。”彼得打了个哈哈，“让你快乐是我的义务。”

“那我也会努力让你爱上众生的。”

“不要提起这个！！”

在短暂的熟悉新环境之后，韦德提议为了庆祝整个地狱最令人讨厌的第一名与第二名的汇合，决定今晚来一场烂片马拉松。他信誓旦旦保证这是两个素不相识的人拉近距离最好的方式，而在这点上彼得与他一拍即合。彼得从冰箱里神奇地找出一大包袋装爆米花，但是多年未用的微波炉有些罢工，韦德咬着起子，吭哧吭哧了一整个下午才让它顺利地发出了一声“滴”。期间这幢破旧的屋子房门被无数次敲击，敲门声之狠戾仿佛上门寻仇。一有这些声响，韦德就像条件反射一般扑到桌子底下，顺带拽着彼得一同蹲了下来，隐藏在几个纸箱后头。等到门外骂骂咧咧的声音传远了，他才小心翼翼地起身，一边轻声地向彼得道歉。彼得后知后觉反应过来自己方才找他的时候，屋子里传来好似人撞到桌角的声音是如何发出来的。

“他们确定这里没人就会走。”韦德对他解释道，“会上门寻仇的一般智商不太高。”

这里我是不是该夸你一句你真聪明一类的。彼得本来想开这个玩笑，但是看着韦德脸上歉疚的表情，不知为何，溜到嘴边的话变成了：“这么多年来你就这么过？”

“我觉得我还算是比较幸运的。”韦德耸了耸肩，“东区的灵魂要天天下油锅，我每天就听着他们的惨叫起床。”

晚饭丰盛的芝士菜肴让彼得充分理解了韦德之前小心翼翼征求他是否喜欢芝士的重要性。如果此时有一名营养医师在场，肯定会无比痛心疾首地批判着这高热量且加重肾脏负担的罪恶之源，但是彼得丝毫不在意这些，毕竟他们都——死了。在看见一道芝士和玉米冰淇淋做成的点心的时候，彼得感觉灵魂深处某块地方都温暖了起来，所有的躁动不安都被熨烫得妥妥帖帖。

“这是我自从死了之后摄取糖分最多的一次。”彼得餍足地说。

“留着点肚子吃爆米花。”韦德如是回答。如果不是明天还要早起去日行一善，彼得简直要双手合十感谢慈悲的上帝了。

比起在天堂清心寡欲许久的彼得，韦德显然对这一切表现得寻常得多。饭后韦德稍微消失了一段时间，回来的时候身上带了一点人间的烟火气。彼得找他找得简直要心肌梗塞，还以为他被哪个机灵仇家给做掉了。被问及缘由的韦德支支吾吾，最后还是在彼得的威逼利诱下不得已开了口——恶魔的日行一恶工作时间在夜晚，而他不想让人知道有一个恶魔在偷偷做好事。

彼得看着他面罩因为头顶两个小小的恶魔角而被支起来的两个迷样凸起，毫不留情地放声大笑了起来，韦德脸有些红，张开嘴想要说些什么，却最终闭上了嘴巴。

“我真没有那个意思。”察觉到了韦德情绪的变化，彼得开始出声安抚。

“我知道。”韦德面无表情地选着电影，彼得看着他重重地点下屏幕，把《光明勇者大战黑暗恶龙》这样听起来就是举世烂片的电影加入看单，就知道韦德肯定还没消气。

“我们肮脏的成年人总是喜欢这么做，小孩偶尔也应该学会体谅成年人。”彼得试图拯救摇摇欲坠的气氛，“我会在明天工作的时候对那些圣徒们说你好话的……”

韦德依旧一言不发。

“告诉他们地狱有一个恶魔在跟我做同样的事，他戴着突出犄角的面罩……”

“啪”韦德面无表情地掰断了一张DVD，彼得看着觉得浑身发凉。

“我错了我真的错了……你那身真的特帅，有摩登年代的大胆狂放和现代思潮的简约实用……”

“啪”——又一张碟片惨遭毒手。

“我明天会好好工作的。”思来想去，彼得忍痛说道，“我会用春天一般温暖的语气去呵护每一个人，顺便努力爱上其中一个……”

韦德微微抬眸看向他。

“……然后还不说脏话。”彼得举起双手发誓，韦德这才露出一点隐微的笑容，堪堪藏在嘴角。

彼得这才注意到他的脸上有两个小小的酒窝。

——

自从彼得第一次来地狱已经过了半年。这半年来两个人可以说是消极怠工到了极致，除了每日日例的工作外几乎足不出户。到最后彼得干脆将自己日行一善的时间与韦德日行一恶并在一起去了。两个人在夜晚的人间游荡，抓紧时间做点不痛不痒的小事。等到一切工作都完工后，就是他们的快乐烂片马拉松之夜。

彼得在感到生活越来越惬意的同时，也发现了一个让他有些惊慌的事实。

韦德坐在彼得身边约莫一尺的距离，抱着一个蓝色的抱枕，膝盖收进沙发边缘，把下巴埋进枕头里，露出来一双有些湿润的眼睛，因为电视屏幕的反光变得荧亮亮的。彼得不动声色地挪动了些许位子，离这个年轻人更近了些，同时也觉得胃里那灼烧的感觉越发浓烈了起来，几乎要一并灼到他的心口。

这感觉太奇怪了，不像是痛感，却又如此炽热。

“……我以前是觉得坏人都该被勇者刺死的，直到我自己变成了一个坏人。”韦德的声音从枕头缝里冒出来，因为一层棉花的阻挡变得闷闷的。彼得闻言转头看向他，而他却出神地看着电视屏幕。屏幕上，勇者正在把毁灭的刀刃刺向自己的心脏。

“他不会死的。”彼得轻声宽慰他，“前面有一个伏笔，记得吗？喝过光明圣水的人是刀枪不入的。”

“如果说下地狱改变了我的偏见，这话会不会很自大？”韦德的眼神有些迷茫，那双荧亮的眼睛似乎也因此被蒙上了一层迷雾，“我这么说，感觉像是要为自己开脱似的。我也不知道我该不该被原谅，只是现在这么做我能感觉好点。”

片刻的沉默后，韦德眯起眼睛笑笑，彼得立刻认出来他眼里一点清明的歉疚从迷惘中透了出来。他立马出声，打断接下来可能出现的一切道歉：“是你坚持要看这部电影的，我早早就让你把它开除出我们的名单。”

“我知道。”韦德摇了摇头，极轻地叹了一口气，但是彼得还是听到了，“我要是听你的就好了。”

“你最好会。”彼得哼哼两声，没再敢把这段对话继续下去。

他觉得自己的心口开始灼痛了，是一种急燎的刺痛，好似火舌在其中轻轻跳动。

火星一旦被点起来，再加之主人的放纵，形成滔天大火似乎只在于时间。

“你觉得一部勇者会爱上反派的电影怎么样。”许久，韦德歪着头，把脑袋靠在膝盖上，用一张十六岁少年的脸和近乎天真的口吻问着这个问题。

“惊世烂片。”彼得无情地回答。

“但存不存在这种可能？”韦德很执拗地追问着，想要获得一个答案。

若换作以前，彼得的语言库里有一百万个俏皮回应，但是此刻，他却不想用那些俏皮话。不是为了什么，只是，心口的灼痛依旧在灼烧。彼得有某种预感，避而不见只会让它更加猖狂。

韦德真是个糟糕的小孩儿。彼得心想，看他把气氛弄僵的天赋，就知道他以前在班级里有多么不受欢迎了。

直到这场漫长的马拉松结束之后，韦德都没能从彼得嘴里得到一个答案。收拾残局的时候，韦德显然有些兴致缺缺，但还是很礼貌地先把浴室让给了他。

彼得用韦德为他准备好的毛巾擦干头发，在满是雾气的镜子上抹了一把。方才看电影的时候，韦德对某个饰演主角的金发蓝眼男明星反响颇好，此时彼得不甘示弱地凑近瞧了瞧自己的眼瞳，是最正统的天青色，也是好莱坞大咖们人均一双的好颜色。

“果然还是你的问题！”彼得还在浴室里，就冲着门外大喊，“哥是正统的金发蓝眼帅哥！”

“你的头发明显就是金棕色！”外头先是一声脆响，估摸着是遥控器掉在地上的声音，随即传来了韦德不甘示弱地反驳。

“才不是。”彼得这次反驳得有点儿心虚，“我年轻的时候头发可是别人都羡慕的纯金！这点棕色是年纪大的缘故。如果我早点儿死的话，现在你会后悔说出这句话的！”

“你这样就很好，不要说这样的话了。”不知是不是被一层墙所格挡的缘故，韦德的声音弱了下来。

“其实我并不是很在乎这些。”彼得自顾自地哼哼。

“嗯。”彼得注意到浴室门的毛玻璃上落了一个朦胧的人影——韦德不知何时，已经站在了门外。

“我们现在是朋友了。”韦德小心翼翼地斟酌用词，“对吗？”

“那当然了。”彼得看着毛玻璃隐隐约约的影子，忍不住伸出手指，轻轻地点在约莫是眉心的位置上，“我们在一起，能够征服整个纽约。”

“那我能邀请你出去兜风吗？”韦德把额头抵在玻璃上，彼得几乎能想想他微微抬眼的模样。他知道宠物狗为了提高存活率，进化出一双神似婴儿一般的圆润的眼睛，可不知怎的，韦德也同样拥有一双这样的眼睛。每当他塌下眉毛，这么看着自己的时候，彼得就知道自己肯定无法说不。

“你是认定了我不会拒绝你吗。”彼得不死心。

“嗯……其实也不是那么确定。”

“地狱那些恶魔不会把你撕碎？”彼得觉得有些好笑。

“现在正是午夜狂欢的时间。”韦德垂眸笑了笑，“他们才没空管我们呢。”

“那如果我说我愿意。”彼得同样把额头靠在那片玻璃上，似乎这么做，对面恶魔微薄的温度就能够渡到他身体里，“你现在会推开门吗？”

“如果你同意的话。”

“我同意。”彼得勾起嘴角。

他后退一步，心里默念。门把手被转动，清冷的空气从缝隙里透进来，千万氤氲水蒸气争先恐后地要逃出去，恍惚间彼得的鼻翼间仿佛捕捉到了一丝别样的气味，清清淡淡，好似夜露，但却带着些温柔。彼得本该对这样的气味感到陌生，但奇怪的是，身体下意识地感到温暖起来。那并不是大脑可操控的记忆，而是经由千千万万遍的相遇强行塑在灵魂里的本能。

明明是用的同样的沐浴露。一瞬间，彼得脑子里只有这么一个想法，为什么会有不同的气息呢。

韦德站在门口看着他，双手交握在一起，微微仰着头看着他。彼得看着他举手投足里都藏不住的紧张和微微抿着的嘴唇，就知道他方才的声音里的颤抖与紧张绝对不是装出来的。

韦德走在前面，彼得看着他的背影沉思。他在这避世独居了多年，早已把周围给摸了个透，只消看着街道略一沉吟，马上就想出最优的路线来。只有这个时候他才有十六岁孩子应有的灵气，其余时候他活得太过于压抑自己，就算你伸手捏他几下，他都不会作声。

“你会飞吗？”韦德转身。

“不怎么会。”其实他会。

“你可以爬到我的背上来。”韦德笑笑。

“什么？”彼得开始怀疑自己的听觉神经。

“你可以爬到我背上来，我背你。”韦德重复了一遍。

“好吧。”彼得竖起了双手，一脸古井无波，“我先警告你，虽然我现在看起来是典型的帅哥，但我生前活了一百多岁……”

“如果你不介意，我也可以抱你。”韦德说到这里眨了眨眼睛，“我想不出来更好的办法了。”

彼得想说你个小混蛋就会胡扯。

“希望我不会影响到你挥动你的小翅膀。”彼得哼哼唧唧地趴上了韦德的背。不得不说两个人的体型差着实感人，韦德本来算是身型漂亮，放在人间也会有不少女孩对他的美式翘臀吹口哨，但在彼得面前一对比，瞬间像是一匹太过于瘦弱的坐骑。

“为了不让翅膀打到你，我会尽量温柔一点。”韦德温和地说。

“停下，未成年人，注意你的分级。”

待彼得扶稳后，韦德便舒展开了方才一直隐在蝴蝶骨下的翅膀。白色的羽翼从里头缓缓地漫出来。翅膀出现的过程有点儿像小鸡破壳，无论看了多少次，彼得都没忍住伸手，摸了摸尚且稚嫩的羽毛，被韦德狠狠地用翅膀抽了一下手后，总算老实了起来，双手紧紧地揪着韦德的后衣领。他看着韦德纤长的脖颈，内心突然涌上来虐待童工的罪恶感。

地狱偷跑人间的步骤和天堂差不过，所需步骤彼得早已烂熟于心。韦德载着他冲向地狱的天空，仿佛空间跳跃一般穿梭在各个间层里，最后一道白光洋洋洒洒而下，彼得就知道他们到了。

“你知道吗，我们天使的翅膀是要自己手动装上去的。”到达目的地，彼得第一句话就是抱怨。

“挺好的，翅膀平时收在身体里面怪痒的，下雨天还会痛。”

“地狱也会下雨？”

“恶魔们搞出什么都不奇怪。”韦德平静地说，“以及，我想我们可以结束这个……青蛙抱对的姿势了。”

彼得才反应过来自己一直揪着他的后衣领，几乎要将他的脖颈勒出一条细细红痕，闻言马上从韦德身上下来，真情实感地道了句歉。韦德轻轻咳了一声，什么话也没说，只是在夜色里都可以明显地看到他有些微红的侧脸。

“这是帝国大厦的楼顶？”两个人静默了一会儿，彼得意识到自己需要找一个新的话题来缓解这该死的尴尬。他环绕着周围，大声地评价道，“这就是我们的约会内容？在天台吹冷风？”

“我本来不觉得这是一场约会……”韦德小声地说。

彼得翻了个白眼，心说谁信你个小骗子，伸出手就利用成年人身高体型差的特权，对着韦德的脑门就是一弹。韦德没防备挨了一下，懊恼地抬起头来，彼得正对着他那双鹿眼睛做了个鬼脸。

两个人像是彼此已经认识了一百年，很默契地坐在了天台的边缘，并且自然地肩并肩坐在了一起。人间的姑娘们总是为肩膀手肘之间不经意地相碰而心动不已，早些年间彼得看多了恋爱脑上头的女孩，总觉得不以为然，没想到如今亲自上阵——他微微侧目看着身旁低着头的韦德，两个人的距离如此之近，近到彼得只要些微调整一下姿势，他们的手肘就会因此碰到一起。

“我不开心了会来这里。”韦德小声地说，夜风很大，几乎要将他的声音吹散，但奇特的，彼得却能将每个字都听近心里，“可能是生前的记忆在作祟，我对这样的地方有一种熟悉的感觉。这里能让我感到安全。”

“我也对这里有印象，看来我大概也是经常来这里了。”彼得懒懒散散地回答道。韦德闻言瞪大了眼睛，用质疑的眼神看了过来：“你逗我玩？”

“不骗你。”彼得一只手撑着侧脸，歪着脑袋看向韦德，“史蒂夫肯定瞒了我些什么。他突然就让我来关爱一位恶魔，在此之前从未有过这样的先例，而我又对你熟悉得要死……”

韦德眨了眨眼。

“我们肯定认识！”彼得坚决地说，“我在天堂这么久了，知道这群天使们最爱搞什么再续前缘了！我们生前肯定有过交集！没准还是挚友！亲人！甚至是一生伴侣！”

韦德不说话了。他低着头，双腿也停止了晃动，开始不安地玩着自己的手指。彼得察觉到自己说错了话，挠了挠头，及时出言补救道：“虽然我觉得最后一个可能不太……”

“你真这么想？”韦德微微抬眸，看向彼得。这回不需再借助夜色的掩护，他的脸真真切切红地一塌糊涂。彼得没由来地觉得心脏漏跳一拍，脑子里想好的话顿时化作一团浆糊，张开嘴也只能支支吾吾起来。

韦德的眼睛很亮，身下万家灯火顺着良夜飘来，柔柔的映在他发亮的眸子里。顷刻间时间开始静止，风也静默了，一切的一切渐渐远去，天地变得模糊起来，只有眼前那个少年，那张脸，那脸颊上的微红，鼻翼旁的细小雀斑，眼下的淡淡乌青，还有那双最让彼得无法忽视的、亮得让人心悸的双眼。

一千万年过去了，人的历史很长，但他们依旧幼稚，依旧需要爱情。

“如果……”彼得艰难地开口，“我说是呢？”

重逢的钟声在不远处被敲响，惊起了一群夜鸟。

他清清楚楚看见少年的眼睛瞬间溢满笑意。

“那再好不过了。”他眯着眼睛，眼角因为笑的缘故多了三道细细的笑纹。彼得早就察觉到他是个爱笑的孩子了。

“你也这么想？”彼得觉得自己心里某块东西被放下了。

“嗯……”

“那我们现在，是不是该来一个拥抱？”彼得试探地问道。

韦德笑了笑，长开了双臂，一下子扑进了他的怀里。少年身形纤长但肌肉着实结实漂亮，这一下子把彼得撞了个紧，险些往后跌去。

“嘿，小家伙，轻点儿。”彼得打趣地说，“我可不想刚跟你抱上就因此坠楼双双殒命。”

“我会飞，我会救你的。”韦德把头埋在他的胸前，导致他说话有些含糊不清，“而且我们早就死了。”

“嗯。”彼得安抚性地拍了拍他的背，“你不应该那么早就死。”

“我没在伤感这个。”韦德说。

“那是什么让你如此犹豫地把头埋在我健美的胸前？”彼得鄙夷地说，“哥虽然是大胸但是和女性的大胸触感还是不一样的，现在后悔也不能退货了！”

“我是在想……”韦德从彼得怀里抬起头来，笑容有些狡黠，“如果我们生前是恋人的话，肯定有很多没做过的事吧。”

彼得瞪大了眼睛，立马明白了他的意思。他有些犹豫：“你十六岁……”

“我死了一百多年了。”韦德懒地理他突然的扭捏，扯着他的领口就亲了上去。

彼得不知道自己怎么回到卧室的，只觉得韦德面孔在他眼前放大的那一瞬间，整个脑子都空白了。在进卧室门的时候，他还迷迷糊糊指了指自己要住的客房，被韦德有些凶狠地拉进了主卧摁在了床上。

“话说在先，你应该不会后悔吧。”韦德骑在他身上，彼得甚至能感受到少年肌肉线条的美妙之处。他艰难地点了点头，用已经发涩的声音缓缓道：“我倒是害怕你第二天后悔。”

“我是恶魔，和恶魔上床是有代价的。”韦德没同他贫嘴，而是认真的凝视着他的双眼，“在地狱，快乐的代价是更加痛苦。”

“你非要在这种时候说这个吗……”彼得表情痛苦地捂住耳朵，大声道，“就不能让我来一场愉快的一夜情吗？”

“这是地狱，天使。”韦德把一缕滑落额角的碎发别在耳后，轻声笑了，“这里没有愉快的性爱，并且我也不知道那个惩罚会是什么。”

“我为什么在天堂没有这样的烦恼！”彼得开始哀嚎，“哦对了，因为天堂的人他妈压根没有性生活！”

韦德笑了笑没说话。彼得能感受到身下那具滚烫而富有青春活力的躯体。

“你愿意跟我赌一把吗？”这里没有其他人，但是彼得还是大声地喊出了这句话。

韦德笑了笑，一句话没说，但是他狠狠地吻了上来。

——

不知道是自己的体质比较招雨，还是从出生起上天就执意要与他作对，每每在他兴起一点想要出门走走的念头时，无尽的暴雨总会把他心里残存的几丝兴味浇灭。

今天依旧在下暴雨。纽约的排水系统已经崩溃，地上交通几乎被搞成了瘫痪，人们排着队在能淹没皮鞋的积水里排队进站。随着雨点拍打在窗户上的声音越来越嚣张，外头每个人都焦躁了起来。鸣笛声、争执声、撞击声，无数让人讨厌的声响伴随着铺天盖地的雨涌入这个小而潮湿的房间里。他把自己蜷成一团，一口又一口地喝着酒，仿佛外头的天翻地覆全然与他无关。

房东打电话催他交房租，他顺手拔刀将电话线斩断，对着断面紧靠在一起的铜线露出了在这以来的第一个微笑。

他本可去更高档的地方住的，他名下此时就有三套明晃晃的房产，分别在贝莱尔、马里布和马里兰等着它们的父亲回来。但他最终还是把自己塞进了这里，这个由浓烟和尘灰环绕着的、喧闹又毫无希望的地方。在外人看来，这里就像是一座黑夜倾倒做就的王国，无辜的少女挣扎着被拖进去后，便永远地消失在夜一般的死寂里，连悲鸣都不曾发出来。

他来这里已经一年了，这里就是他为自己挑选的称心如意的坟墓。起初他想用无尽的酒精把自己淹没，但这反而让他愈发清醒了起来。心口处好似有一簇细细的火，无论怎么用冰冷的酒液去浇灭它，它永远都那样不痛不痒的存在着。身体醉死过去的时候，他的灵魂好似脱壳一般腾空而起，飞在天花板上，俯瞰那具丑陋得像尸体一样的身体。对自己狠狠地发了一通脾气后，喝了更多的酒，度过了更多焦灼却又麻木的夜晚。越来越多的，他能看到自己的灵魂，就在他的面前，如他一般面无表情地看着自己。

今天的雨下得很大，而他喝干净了最后一滴酒。在这样的天气不得不下去买，真是最坏的情况。

雨声依旧，只不过由于夜深了的缘故，喧闹声有所消减，转而被更悄无声息的恐惧所取代。

他穿着单衣就出了门。扑面而来的寒气让他稍微找回了一些活着的意识，一旁野猫尖叫着从小巷子里窜出来。韦德从来不去那里，倒并非恐惧，只是里面的事情从来都很麻烦，而他讨厌麻烦。

但是今天不知为何，他看着黑黢黢的巷口，指尖动了动，心中从出生至今，第一次产生了一丝纠结。

他迈进了步子，埋身扎进巷子里，才走了几步，多年的经验就告诉他，那里面有人在流血。

空气中的血腥味愈发浓重了，看了这个受伤的人还是个雏儿，不懂隐蔽的道理。好了。他这么对自己说，你该死的好奇心已经满足了，现在你可以转过身去了。

“谁在那。”没想到喉咙最先背叛自己，率先出了声。

蜷缩在角落的某个物体因此动了动。他凑近了些，仔细眯起眼睛瞧了瞧。

不灵光的路灯闪动几次，恰好短暂地明亮了些许。这让他看清了那个在动的“东西”——那是个人，看身型还是个孩子，一张惨白毫无血色的脸上，一双惊恐的眼睛死死盯着他。他注意到了这个孩子摆出了预备攻击的姿态，但是他腹部一直未能止住血的伤口让他眼里残存的一点凶狠毫无说服力。

两个人就这么对视了许久。他想了很多个转身就走的方式，但是心里总有个不太情愿的声音。他想起了昏迷时看见的那一张毫无表情的脸，那是死人才有的、世上最难看的脸。

他不想让眼前这个孩子也变成这样。

“我不知道最近青少年为什么会把自己搞成这个样子，但是我不会问你为什么到这里、为什么伤成这样。”他蹲下来，那孩子因此受惊地往后缩了一些，“我会带你出去，随便找个什么警察什么的，让他们带你去医院。”

“如果你同意了，可以眨眨眼。”他说。

男孩瞪大着双眼看着他，他也不客气地回看着。两个人相互对视了很久，男孩先绷不住眨了眨眼睛。

“我当你答应了。”

“别、别……”男孩终于发出了今晚的第一声，他觉得这声音有点儿耳熟，但总想不起来在哪听过。

“所以你是来自杀的？在这？”他倒是不急，一挑眉问道。

“……在这里一晚上，我能自己恢复。”男孩艰难地咽了口唾沫，他的声音因为吹了许久凉风变得嘶哑，“我……我不能这样被别人发现，我的婶婶会担心我。”

“难道你彻夜不归你的婶婶就会多快乐吗？”他空白多年的脑子里难得能出现一点烦躁的情绪。

“我能解释那个……但这个。”男孩虚弱地指了指自己的腹部，“这个不行。”

“那好吧，这是你自己的事。”他撇了撇嘴。

“谢谢你。”男孩很真诚地说，“我起初还以为你是来追杀我的。”

“我的确习惯在杀人前和我的目标说蛮多话。”他在男孩再度警惕起来前笑着补充一句，“不过我不杀孩子和女人。”

“所以如果我此时是一个成年男性，你早就把我一刀了断了？”男孩问道。

“不。”他无所谓地说，“我不抢别人的生意。”

男孩没回答他，两个人之间再度变成沉默。

“你要这样待多久？”他再度打破沉默，这对他而言已经算是极尽全力的温柔，“我没有功夫陪你到早上。”

“你发现我了，现在我是你的责任。”男孩小声说，“如果你放任我死去，那你从不杀小孩的禁令就要被打破了。”

他闻言深深皱眉，霎时间惊觉，自己居然被一个看起来毫无攻击力的孩子给威胁了。

“所以你要我怎么做？”他开始出声讥讽，“不想去医院先生？”

“做你想做的。”男孩的回答更加刻薄。

他听着这个声音，胃里突然传来一阵打结一般的痛苦。这个声音太耳熟了，半梦半醒间，他好像在哪里听到过。他看见自己那张脸，醉酒时看到的那张脸，那张像脱水死肉、嘴唇却不断翕动着、仿佛在努力说出某个连贯的单词来。

“我是不是在哪见过你？”他突然问道。

“电视上吧。”男孩有些支支吾吾地说，“我学术竞赛经常得奖，你可能看到了一些新闻什么的。”

或许是男孩的话里有某个关键词点醒了他，他被酒精麻痹许久的脑子骤然变得清明起来。他看着男孩那张苍白却清秀的脸，回想着他的声音，心中一个摇摆的答案逐渐落定尘埃。胃部猛然被人抓紧般的，纠缠的痛苦越来越强烈起来。

“我知道你是谁。”他笃定地说，无视了男孩骤然慌张起来的神色和想要辩驳的动作，“你现在怎么样？能动的话我带你去包扎。”

“我可以，我应该可以。”男孩咬紧牙关，然而他微微一动，秀气的脸立马皱成了一团，“不，我不可以，我不可以。”

“好吧，那你就在这里好好藏着。”他放弃了计划一，转而伸出手去，搭在男孩的肩头，试图给那具失血过多而冰凉身体里渡去一点温度。没准他自己的手要更凉一点。在他触碰到那温热的躯体时，胃骤然刺痛了一下。

“我去给你搞点阿司匹林，我家里还有针线。”他看着男孩的眼睛，认真地说，“我经常受伤，虽然现在手不是很稳，但是应该能给你缝合一下伤口。”

“……谢谢你。”男孩发出了微弱的声音。虽然听起来就像濒死小狗的哀鸣，但是他还是觉得身体里某个地方松动了些许。

“不用谢我，谢谢你自己。”他看着男孩的眼睛，“你的事情很有名，我认识很多人，他们讲过你很多事情。”

“你很了不起。”他下了这个结论。男孩不好意思地笑了。

“你就乖乖待在这，我一会儿就回来，好吗？”最后他用生平所能发出的最轻柔的声音说了出来。

可以看出来这个孩子的表情有些抗拒，但是他身体里残存的血液已经不足以让这个孩子再思考些什么，最后极为艰难地点了点头。

“我以后有什么能帮上你的吗？”男孩小声问道。

“见到上帝那家伙替我美言几句，我不想在地狱烤火。”他随口道。

男孩缓缓地眨了眨眼，对着他的视线，认真地点了点头。

“我很快回来。”他没忍住伸手拍了拍那孩子的侧脸。

他站起来，朝着巷子外迈开步子。是的，他知道这个孩子是谁了，他混乱的大脑终于可靠了一回。他早该想到的，娃娃脸，少年郎，自以为是的正义感和偷偷藏在角落的、沾满鲜血的战衣。

胃里的疼痛像是再也绷不住了一般汹涌而出，身体各处随之铺天盖地而来的是深刻的疲倦和痛意，仿佛每一个细胞里都有冤魂在哀嚎。

但是他的脑子前所未有地清醒了起来，心脏也在因此微微加速。恍惚间他好像看见了那个一直以来麻木不仁的自己，那张犹如死尸一般的脸，看着他，轻轻地笑了笑，然后抱住了他。

——

彼得醒来的时候，脑子痛得像塞满了铅块，充满了庞杂而冗乱的信息，一瞬间巨大的信息量险些把他冲昏过去。他努力睁开眼睛，痛得声音都发出不出来，只能跪倒在床上，大口大口地喘着气。

沙龙香水的气味，劣质酒精的质感，女人的身体，丑陋的面孔，阴雨天，万人坑，性爱，金子，死，生。无数鲜活而破碎的画面井喷一般涌现在他的脑海里，这是连灵魂也要战栗的痛苦，好似将别的什么人的人生强行塞了进来。他脑子里一片混乱，对自己在做什么根本没有意识。他大概是捏住了某人的衣角，疯狂地吼叫，直到嗓子嘶哑，亦或是泪流不止，冷汗津津了一身。最后的最后，他在一片混乱的光晕里，看见了记忆中自己苍老而腐败的双手，它们轻轻颤抖着，最后挣扎了一下，然后静了下去，再无声息。

一双温暖而年轻的手探在他的额头上，为他擦去沁出的汗液。也是那份不属于记忆中的真实让他清醒了过来。他恢复了些许意识，看见韦德蹲在床边，保持着伸出手的姿势，棕色的眼睛看起来暖呼呼的。

“刚才那是……？”彼得有些懵了。

“你生前的记忆。”韦德轻轻叹气，“还记得我昨晚跟你说的吗？现在惩罚来了，你现在会想起生前所有的事情来。”

“可是……我的记忆里，我好像不叫这个名字……”“彼得”说到这里停了下来，表情怪异地看向面前那个只有十六岁身型的少年。

“我也没想到这会让你难过。”“韦德”轻轻叹了一口气，“我以为天堂会让你稍微快乐一点……抱歉，韦德。”

空气突然安静了下来。

“你他妈混蛋！”韦德从床上跳起来，愤怒地抄起身旁枕头就砸了过去，“你替我下了地狱？！”

彼得感应到危机，及时躲过了韦德的怒火，一边竖起双手一边大喊：“衣服！衣服！”

“你小子昨晚看得还少吗！”韦德说完又抄起了剩下的一个枕头，“一千零一次！我找天堂守门人确定了一千零一次我的名字！”

“我以为这样你会开心！”

“那只是你以为！”

“我不想刚恢复记忆就跟裸男打架啊！”彼得惨叫，韦德的枕头如约而至，他只来得及发出一声短促的“唔”，随后便轰然倒地。

“你昨晚还说过喜欢我的腹肌的！你个小骗子！”韦德摸了摸自己的肚子，不满地说。他的手边再没多余的枕头了，于是他下了床，仗着体型差轻松地把彼得从地上捞了起来。原本消掉的些许怒火在看到男孩那小心翼翼的眼神的时候，又蹭蹭蹭地冒了出来。

“你就是个小独裁者。”韦德几乎是从牙缝里挤出来这句话，“你以为你为我如此自我牺牲，而我就会感谢你？”

“老实说我这几十年在地狱过得也不差……”彼得悻悻地开口。

“彼得.本杰明.帕克！”

“好吧好吧。”彼得双手合十，“你救了我不是吗，虽然只有那一次，但是我觉得得为你做些什么，当年引路的天使说这么做并不违法……”

“然后你就拿这种一错就会错成永恒的事情开玩笑？”韦德咬牙切齿的，“明明我们只见过那一面。”

“可是我当时快死了……如果没有你的话。”

“别狡辩！”韦德大声说，“你一点都不为你自己负责！”

“我十六岁了……”彼得小声嘟囔，“这点决定权不应该有吗。”

韦德看向少年那双眼睛，里头有歉意，也有委屈和倔强，但偏偏没有一点点反省的意思。

“我要三天不跟你说话了！”韦德抓狂起来，很用力地把彼得放在床上，自己起身捡起地板上散乱的衣服，“不……三年……三十年，三十年以内别想我理你。”

“我很抱歉……”彼得轻声道歉，但是韦德已经决意履行自己的诺言。他默不作声地背对着彼得开始穿衣服，彼得也很识趣地不再开口。空气中一瞬间只有衣料摩挲皮肤的声音，但韦德觉得这比永恒的沉默还要安静。

脑子里传来一阵刺痛，是还未梳理完全的庞大记忆在里头作乱。为什么拿回记忆是一种惩罚，韦德现在才明白，那种浑身都要炸裂开来的狂乱比他生前经受的任何一种极刑都要难受。此时四周静了下来，逼迫他又回忆起自己的生平起来。记忆断断续续的，像是迷乱的一场意识流电影，他有时候用酒精麻痹自己，醒来后又是一无所知的、清白的自己，有时候却被迫地忘掉很多事情，看整个世界有如新生稚子。但无论画面如何跳脱不成逻辑，但其中某个场景却是清晰的——某场大雨，某个小巷，某个逞强的小小英雄。

有人拉住了他的衣角。

韦德转头，正好撞进了彼得的眸子里。男孩像是下意识做了这个动作，自己似乎也被吓了一跳。两个人对视良久，最后还是彼得咬了咬嘴唇，对着韦德张开了双臂。

韦德缓慢地眨了眨眼。

彼得脸上掠过一丝窘迫，他把下唇咬得更紧了，保持着张开双臂的姿势，倔强地迎向韦德的目光。此时的小英雄看起来无所畏惧一往直前，但是韦德看到他的耳朵红透了，并且自从两人对上视线后，他的嘴唇就没停止颤抖过。

如果韦德不是正在生气，估计他会忍不住给彼得一个吻，但是现在显然不是亲热的时候。他现在可是非常非常生气。

“韦德。”彼得轻声说。

……好吧，其实也没生气到那种程度。

韦德有些狂躁地抓乱了自己的头发，不耐烦地伸手拍在少年的掌心。他没想到这孩子死了力气依旧那么大，彼得比他动作更快，及时反手抓住他的手腕，使劲就往自己那边一扯。韦德一时大意阴沟翻船，想起来要挣扎却为时已晚。两个人在床上殊死搏斗一番，最后毫无怨念的，韦德被少年狠狠地抱在了怀里——或者用被“少年的四肢锁住”更加恰当一点。

“你该减肥了。”彼得气喘吁吁地说。

我体脂率超低的。韦德心中辩白，嘴上却依旧没说话，只是对着彼得翻了个白眼。

“如果再给我一次机会，我估计还是会替你下地狱。”韦德瞪大了眼睛刚要发作，就被彼得打断了，少年把头埋在他的胸口，声音细微：“对不起。”

韦德睁大了眼睛。

“没能让你稍微快乐一点。”彼得闭上了眼睛，静静地靠在韦德的胸膛上，“对不起。”

两个人保持着这样的姿势静默了许久。韦德胃里有一千六百八十句话要说，但他最后什么都没说，只是轻轻回抱住了彼得。

韦德想起来，还是同样一个阴雨天，一连几天连绵不绝的大雨恨不得将纽约整个清洗个遍。他站在某幢建筑物上，试图跳个楼玩玩，却看见下头人群自发地聚集了起来，游行一般穿梭在街道上。出于对某场盛大集会的好奇心，他忍不住盯着人群多看了一会儿，看见人们举着美国国旗，胸口别着憔悴的白玫瑰。少年的躯体躺在白色花瓣的国旗上，安静得像是刚刚入睡。巨大荧光屏上总是一脸烦躁的主播闭上了眼睛，一脸平静地说了一句晚安。

他站在天台上，眼看人群托举着年轻的少年流向远方，最后消失在视线尽头里。

“我最后都把你忘了。”韦德闷声说。

“没关系。”

“我杀了很多人。”

“这个没有比我更清楚的了。”

“我是恶魔。”

“好的。”

“你是天使。”

“天使听到你在大喊‘救救我’。”彼得从韦德怀里抬起头，“所以他来了。”

“谁教你说的这些话？”

“我跟魅魔学的。”彼得毫不心虚地说。韦德又给他一个白眼，捏住他的鼻子让他无法呼吸，两个人又是一阵殊死搏斗，最后各自瘫在床上喘着气，像是刚刚做了一些不可描述的事情。

韦德偏过头，正好两个人对上了视线，都没忍住笑了出来。

“我们算是和好了吧。”彼得小心翼翼地说。

“嗯哼。”韦德不置可否，但是不知为何，心情莫名的舒爽了起来。自从来这以后一直困扰他的某种灵魂的波动消失了，转而变成某种滚烫的感受，缓缓流遍了他的四肢，最后汇集到胃里，与此同时后背传来了前所未有的温暖。

两个人无意义地躺了许久。韦德突然想起什么似的，看着彼得说：“你知道人们和好的时候，一般会做什么吗？”

“嗯……打一炮？”彼得眨了眨眼。

“……我本来想说的是接吻……但是……呃……好吧……”

——

史蒂夫接到通知时，距离彼得——准确来说是顶着彼得名字的韦德——留在地狱刚刚过了半年。神明下达指令，让他去接韦德回来，因为他的任务已经完成了。这个事实着实让史蒂夫狠狠地吃了一惊，他本以为韦德至少要在地狱过上个一千多年的。让那个连自己都不爱的韦德.威尔逊去爱上众生，还不如让他把众生杀光来得实际点。

他在地狱见到了韦德，韦德没怎么变，与送走他之前的样子似乎一模一样，满嘴烂话唠唠叨叨。倒是那个叫彼得的小恶魔变了，只不过不是好的变化。史蒂夫来的时候，正好遇到他们两个人在讨论要不要把卧室刷成红色，于是他坐在客厅坐了半天，这两个人在他身边仿佛立体音响一般，嘴就没停下来过。

“这世界上没有人、没有恶魔、没有天使会喜欢红色的卧室！”

“我现在就能说出三个喜欢的人名来。”

“你就羡慕吧，史蒂夫来了，哥要回天堂了。你就继续留在地狱被火烤吧。”

“那祝你在天堂的无性生活愉快！”

“你这个……”

“你们姑且先停一停。”史蒂夫伸出手，在两人之前的空气切了一刀，“让我先把话说完。”

两个人同时安静下来，转过头看向他。

“这次跟我回去的不止是韦德，彼得也要跟我回去。”史蒂夫扶额，“毕竟彼得原本就是登记在册的天使，而韦德算是……家属吧。”

“什么？”彼得瞪大了眼睛，“他什么时候是家属了？”

“我说了，恶魔和天使之间的结姻手续很复杂。首先双方要自愿，其次两个人要交换身份生活几十年，这已经是地狱级别的难度了……最难的还是让恶魔洗心革面重新爱上众生……你们也是真能完成啊。”史蒂夫神色复杂地看着一脸震惊的彼得。

“什么？我从没说过要和这个家伙结婚。”彼得抗拒地说。

“喂！”韦德举手抗议。

“你当初自己亲手签的条款。”史蒂夫耸了耸肩，“说你自愿和韦德交换身份，替他下地狱的。这就是天堂地狱之间联姻的协议条款，一旦签订可不好取消。”

“我还以为那只是一个平等的交换！”彼得大叫。

“原来早在那个时候你就对我不安好心了啊，小彼。”韦德在旁边戳他脊梁骨。

“这个人怎么就爱上众生了！”彼得指着韦德，气急地喊道，“他跟刚来的时候几乎没什么两样！”

“具体是神亲自判定的，我也不清楚。”史蒂夫表情变得微妙了起来，“但是我觉得韦德应该是达成了的。”

“我才十六岁，我不想结婚。”彼得双手捂脸。

“醒醒，你再过一百年也还是十六岁。”韦德无情戳穿。

史蒂夫看着又开始吵吵闹闹起来的一对明显看起来像是情侣的家伙，打心里抗拒这次带两个人回天堂的任务。他早已见微知著，知道自己带两个人回天堂的路上，可怜的耳膜会被折磨成什么惨状。这两个人上了天堂，原本和平宁静的天堂会被闹得如何鸡犬不宁。

干脆把他俩一起丢在地狱好了。天使长心中难得生出一丝邪念。

不过那个彼得还真是厉害啊。史蒂夫想着，自己从试图感化韦德到放弃不过短短一个月，这孩子用了半年，居然还成功了。

至于为什么……毕竟他是天使长，天使长也有天使长的特权。这其中就包括统御所有的天使、管理天堂诸多事务、颁布神的旨意……和区分天使与恶魔。彼得看不到的变化，在他眼里统统清清明明。

就比如刚才，他看见韦德脊背后藏着的翅膀，缓缓地舒展了一下雪白的羽毛。

——END——


End file.
